Magical Fantasy
by theatergurl
Summary: One shot:  Spoilers for 2x09. Quinn reflects on her night and the past year when a visitor stops by. Quinn/Sam


Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Ryan Murphy. The only thing I own is the idea.

This is the first story that I have written in probably over 3 years. So if it's really bad I apologize. I appreciate constructive feedback, but if you think it's horrible don't just say that. Give me pointers on how to make it better. Thanks! :)

_I've had the time of my life, and I owe it all to you_

The lyrics played over and over in Quinn's mind since finishing first place with the Warblers at Sectionals earlier that night. Quinn looked in the mirror and thought about how much things had changed for her in the past year.

This time last year she was...we to be honest miserable. She was pregnant with sweet little Beth; that wasn't what made her feel miserable. Far from it actually; Beth was the only good thing in her life at that time, Beth and Glee Club. But this time last year she barely had any friends, she was alone, living with Mercedes (which she actually did enjoy, Mercedes' mom let her eat bacon, unlike Puck's) and she had no family.

Oh how things can change in a year. Now she was back living with her mother, she was head captain of the Cherrios, she found out who her true friends were, and she had a boyfriend...sort of.

Sam. She wasn't exactly sure what she and Sam were. Sure, they spent most of their time together, they made out...a lot, and she enjoyed spending time with him. But she wasn't sure if she was completely emotionally ready for a relationship. Yes she was wearing the ring that he gave her, (that he had given her when he had that _certifiably insane_ idea to propose to her! Well, sort of) but they never really made it official.

But tonight, singing with him. It felt amazing to her. Singing the lines

_But I'll tell you one thing, this could be love_

Singing that with him, and looking into his eyes. She felt...something. She wasn't sure what it was, she had never felt it with Finn (as much as she wanted too at the time), she thought she felt it with Puck (but that might have been the wine coolers talking). And the fact that she was feeling this scared her.

Was she falling in love with Sam? She wasn't sure. But one thing she did know was that singing with him tonight, it was...magical, wonderful, amazing, perfect.

A knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Come in" she replied as she pulled her long blonde hair into a loose pony tail.

The door opened and she saw her mother standing there

"Hi Quinny, there's someone at the door for you"

Quinn gave her a puzzling look. She glanced at the clock. _10:45_. Who would be at her house this late at night?

"Thanks mom" she said. Getting up from her seat in front of her vanity.

Quinn walked down the stairs and to the front door. She was surprised to see Sam standing there. Still dressed in his outfit for Sectionals, and looking as handsome as ever.

"Hi" he said nervously "Hi" she smiled softly "Can we talk outside?" "Sure"

The two blondes walked outside in a somewhat uncomfortable silence.

"So" Sam said with his hands in his pockets while swaying back and forth. Quinn let out a light laugh. He was cute when he was nervous.

"You were amazing tonight" the seriousness of his tone caught her off guard. "Thanks, so were you" she smiled softly.

"Sam, why are you here?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

He looked hurt. Oh no. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. What I meant was, it's really late. What did you want to talk about that couldn't wait till tomorrow?"

Sam took a deep breath and looked at her. "I really just wanted to tell you that you were incredible tonight. Singing with you was...amazing. And I think I'm falling in love with you"

He leaned in closer to her; so that their foreheads were touching. He searched her eyes for any sign of resistance. He saw none. Slowly he leaned down to her and touched his lips to hers softly. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss. After a few minutes they pulled back from each other.

"Goodnight" Sam whispered.

"Night" she replied as she watched him walk to his car. As she watched him drive away she sat down on the swing on her front porch.

It's official. She was in love with Sam Evans.


End file.
